degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Wiki:Admin Noticeboard
__NOWYSIWYG____NEWSECTIONLINK__ The is a centralized location for alerting administrators to anything that requires or would benefit from their intervention or input. This includes, but is not limited to vandalism, edit conflicts, abusive users, important or heated discussions, site problems and backlogs in site maintenance. Please only edit this page if you are either reporting something or directly responding to a question. * If you are here to report a user or an IP that is clearly vandalizing the site (not merely being disruptive), please use this format when making your report: Any additional information. ~~~~ * If you are here to make a user reports that is not related to vandalism, please use this format: Any additional information. ~~~~ * There are no specified formats for other reports. However, it is extremely useful to provide a link if your problem is related to a particular page or a discussion on the site. Anybody seen editing or modifying another contributors entry will receive an instant block. Noticeboard|action=edit&section=new}} Click here to add a new notice > Category:Community John Lupo reported by: Satans Little Helper 17:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) reported by: DegrassiForLife 17:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh god, the headache. The admin noticeboard was not made for people to argue. C'mon guys, is this really what you choose to waste your time on. If for every argument you guys have gotten into, instead you removed a useless category from an article, this wiki would be a better place. >_< At the very least you guys could have bothered to read the intro, and used the appropriate template. Although I shouldn't have, I erased your exchange since it was cluttering the entire brand-new page. A record has been kept either way. :: This issue will be dealt with privately. The problem goes beyond Degrassi Wiki and has been reported to Wikia. Inserting Pornography into comment sections of "Nowhere to run" "Eli Goldsworthy" and others. The vandal is under several names not just the one reported. Alex531 21:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :: The user has been blocked. HE'S NINE AND HE WAS BEING MEAN TO US ON CHAT SO HE GOT KICKBANNED THEN MADE A BLOG CALLING US BULLIES. AND BY MEAN, HE WAS CALLING US ''GAY. SO YA. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nlsoccer21 AND THEN HIS "SISTER" CAME ON AND WAS BASICALLY YELLING AT US THAT HE WAS JUST A KID. PLUS THAT KID MADE TWO MORE ACCOUNTS BESIDES HIS "SISTER'S" ACCOUNT. YA THAT'S ALL~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles this person's going around editing other people's user pages (deleting and adding weird stuff). http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ilikedollhouse ~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles :: . The blog has been deleted. Kikichara Tori is being very rude to Desmond. You can look at contributions to see this. Such as this, this and this. She's being very rude. Desmond is just commenting, and I will not stand for it! What she's doing is bullying, and it's not okay. ♡ Jake ♡ - i'm a match that's burning out 04:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I have to come into this, and I'm saying that all of this is '''not' bullying. I feel that Desmond should say something, instead of Jake. Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 04:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It's very rude to Desmond. Every post I see of his, Tori always has something to say about it. ♡ Jake ♡ - i'm a match that's burning out 04:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It's not an issue until Desmond wants to say something about it. Not you, Jake. Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 04:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) So being rude to someone is okay unless they speak up about it? No. ♡ Jake ♡ - i'm a match that's burning out All I'm saying is that it appears that Desmond doesn't have this big of an issue about it. Jake, seriously? .... Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 04:34, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Example 1) *"What in the living fuck does that even mean?" **Desmond simply used an idiom that I myself am not familiar with, I'm intrigued to know what it means. Example 2-3) *"Thats nice." & "Yeah when you get a job thats usually how life goes." **Those are nothing more than sarcastic commentary do the fact that his comments were rather random, theres no harm in that and definitely not bullying. Rather, there are many users that have or do act the same way around people they're friendly with, and do it with no harm intended, thats precisely what I'm doing. I don't consider it bullying at all. And yes I may comment on Desmond sometimes that may seem rude - according to the eye of the beholder, but Desmond typically doesn't comment, and when he does it's typically something along the lines of "LOL", asserting the assumption to me that he doesn't mind. If he did insinuate that he was offended or whatever it may be, I would of stopped, or would stop. You're just overreacting. RatcheTori 04:35, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Jake I would like to thank you for defending me. Tori I saw those comments and knew you was being sarcastic. I am not offened and I found those comments funny. Now lets not waste anymore time being being on here. --Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 05:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) well this is awkward tori ♡ [[User talk:FanCy| the pretty lies // the ugly truth ]] 02:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) User page problem This troll messed with my user page. He deleted everything. The troll is this user. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sailorcutiemeo http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:DallasCubs[[User:DallasCubs|Desmond]] ''SOMEGUY735'' 03:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Bandapnada95 This user has been making rude or offensive remarks. Please warn this user to knock it off. If he or she does not listen to that you guys know what to do. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 09:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ban Egomaniac69 He has been bullying users on chat. He is a troll. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 13:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Egomaniac69 also made death threats.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 13:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) The Wiki Has Been Spammed With Porn! Please ban user Johnsummers3000 http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User:Johnsummers3000 because he is posting disgusting porn over all the pages in the comment sections mostly on the Creep page. please get rid of him here is an example on the Creep page: Photo taken off of page so users who come here do not have to see that I try my very best to post accurate information here. I love this wiki and all the information it provides. But, I've tried posting on the rectonning (sp) of characters-- mainly just Owen and Zig, as I feel they have been signfinactly changed. I tried to add on Zig's page about his dratstic change-- but the information gets reverted. I don't think I'm in the wrong and I do believe the information is accurate. Zig is all of a sudden a "bad boy" and he wasn't before.